


Ассоль

by Psalm_22_4



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV, Russian, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано под впечатлением песни П. Кашин - Ассоль. Обоснуй ушел каким-то лесом, просто впечатление под песню. И больше ничего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ассоль

Беги к заветной цели, беги, поджавши хвост!   
В оптическом прицеле беги по свежим трупам звёзд!   
Тупое чувство долга тебя не подведёт,   
Ассоль ждала так долго - Ассоль немного подождёт...

Квартира встречает веселым скрипом дверных петель и затхлым запахом, столь свойственным нежилым помещениям. Тут никого не было уже не менее четырех месяцев, судя по толщине пыли, скопившейся на всех горизонтальных поверхностях и в углах комнаты. Даже миссис Хадсон перестала сюда заходить, хотя очевидно, что раньше она делала это еженедельно: в каких-то странных порывах нежной дамской сентиментальности переставляла некоторые вещи с места на место, приносила свежие цветы (высохшие лепестки различных полевых цветов еще можно разглядеть на полу под столом… Где она только их доставала в зимнее время?). 

Первым делом открываю окно, чтобы хоть как-то проветрить помещение. Обычно этим занимался Джон, но он переехал… еще три года назад. Больше я ничего не знаю о нем, кроме того, что он жив и здоров. И это уже много, потому что в очередной раз доказывает, что то, как я поступил - было правильным решением.

Майкрофт со свойственной ему бюрократической дотошностью соблюдает конфиденциальность личной жизни Уотсона, по неясным мне причинам. И теперь, когда очередная, и, похоже, самая опасная загадка в моей жизни решена - эти его «причины» доставляют огромные неудобства. Я возвращался домой… Но моя квартира на Бейкер-стрит не будет домом в полном смысле этого слова, если в ней отсутствует мой сосед (мой блоггер, мой друг, моя лучшая составляющая и так далее по списку из тридцати шести пунктов… нет, тридцати восьми… Давно пора прекратить ребячиться, и начать называть вещи своими именами, но все как-то плохо это выходит…). Может и меня обуяла эта сентиментальность? Никогда не думал, что смогу соотнести с собой это слово. Или это просто изматывающее ожидание дома. Кто бы мог подумать, Шерлок Холмс, мечтающий о временной передышке, уюте и ворчании по поводу экспериментов в холодильнике. 

Скука, вопиющая скука. Как я по ней мечтал, бегая по улицам чужих городов один. Человек быстро привыкает к хорошему: когда есть на кого положиться, зная, что за тобой обязательно придут (особенно, если ты сломал ногу, бегая по канализации за очередной пешкой Морана, и вытащить тебя некому), когда есть кому сделать тебе чай или съездить на дело, недостойное твоего внимания. 

\- Шерлок! – радостный женский крик взрывает серое помещение, и я медленно поворачиваюсь, чтобы посмотреть на миссис Хадсон, остановившуюся в дверном проеме. – Как я рада тебя видеть, милый! Сегодня позвонил Майкрофт и все рассказал. Я все утро проплакала и не знала, что делать: радоваться мне или злиться на тебя.

Марта подбегает ко мне (такая прыть при больном-то бедре, никак перешла на новые, более действенные, травки?) и заключает в свои объятия. Недолго думая, обнимаю ее в ответ. Это же наша миссис Хадсон, иногда можно и потерпеть.

\- Ну, успокойтесь. – я чувствую, что рубашка моя начинает намокать, а женщина в моих руках – сотрясаться в рыданиях.

Надо как-то это остановить. Ненавижу слезы, тем более женские (тем более, когда я виноват). Пускай это не самое подходящее время, но это хороший способ остановить поток слез и узнать то, что меня интересует. Две реплики (одна – как дань социальным нормативам. Джон, возможно, был бы доволен). 

\- Миссис Хадсон, успокойтесь. А то я решу, что хранитель тайн и порядка на Бейкер-стрит совсем расклеился. – пытаюсь шутить (выходит неважно). 

Она сдавленно охает и отодвигается от меня. Протягиваю ей чистый платок. Марта благодарно кивает. 

\- Спасибо...

\- Я бы хотел узнать, где сейчас Джон. Нужно же узнать, искать ли мне нового соседа. – говорю небрежно, улыбаясь, но уже сейчас чувствую, что что-то идет совсем не так.

Беги, ломая двери, беги по кромке зла!   
С тупой улыбкой зверя, что только мать любить могла!   
С ужимками гориллы и нежностью осла,   
Твоя Ассоль ходила к морю, но недавно умерла...

Миссис Хадсон мрачнеет. Лицо становится старее, морщины из дружелюбных лучиков превращаются в борозды, прогрызенные временем. Ветер врывается через открытое окно, беспокоя занавески. Печальные глаза женщины заставляют сердце остановиться. 

\- Как, милый, ты не знаешь? – она смотрит на меня внимательно, видимо, обдумывая, что нужно присесть.

Что-то бешенное зарождается во мне (страх, паника, злость на Майкрофта или на себя?). Я вдыхаю воздух резко, со свистом. Считаю до трех, про себя. Не хочу успокаиваться, поэтому быстро, почти срываясь на повышенные тона, спрашиваю.

\- Что случилось с Джоном?

\- Милый, может быть, присядем? Я сделаю нам пару чашек чая. Мы поговорим… более спокойно… - такая домашняя женщина, она все еще не понимает, что так будет только хуже.

\- Нет. Мне нужно узнать прямо сейчас, миссис Хадсон. Немедленно. – Слегка встряхиваю ее за плечи, но быстро одергиваю себя и убираю руки.

\- Дорогой, его больше нет с нами. Он ждал тебя, верил… Ну знаешь, в то, что ты не мог так просто умереть. Слишком просто, как он говорил. – Она грустно улыбается, но видно, что вот-вот и снова слезы польются из ее глаз. – Оказывается, он всегда был прав, наш Джон… Он влез в какие-то темные дела, пытаясь найти опровержение того, что ты был обманщиком. И его застрелили…

Она плачет. Слезы льются из ее глаз, создавая водопады. Мои ноги не держат меня, я отхожу и сажусь в свое кресло (напротив его кресла, которое теперь своим видом заставляет сердце отрываться от связанных с ним сосудов и плюхаться куда-то на желудок). Я должен спросить, пока еще могу думать.

Беги по авансцене, по снам чужих людей!   
Беги по кучам денег и по хребтам чужих идей!   
Лишь смерть тебя догонит, лишь смерть тебя найдёт,   
Тебя никто не гонит, но тебя уже никто не ждёт…

\- Как давно это случилось? 

\- Два года назад… Как сейчас помню, был весенний вечер, когда мне позвонил Майкрофт… Третье мая, я вернулась из театра. Показывали мою любимую постановку «Ассоль», в современной интерпретации. Раза три на ней была… Молодой режиссер, не помню его фамилии…

\- Марта… - Я беру в руки пыльную скрипку и закрываю глаза. – Мне очень нужно побыть одному.

\- Хорошо. Я внизу, если тебе что-то понадобится, милый. – Она медленно уходит, все еще тихо плача.

Едва слышный хлопок двери. Топот ног по лестнице. Скрип половиц. Ветер колышет занавески, которые тихо шелестят, соприкасаясь с окном. И кажется, я слышу, как с тихим шорохом катятся капли по моим щекам (сила трения, не иначе). Умирающим зверем поет моя скрипка, взрывая струны. Смычок летит в зеркало и со звоном ударяется об него. Скрипка с жалким треском следует за смычком.

Беги к заветной цели, беги, поджавши хвост!   
В оптическом прицеле беги по свежим трупам звёзд!   
Тупое чувство долга тебя не подведёт,   
Ассоль ждала так долго - Ассоль тебя уже не ждет...

Кажется, словно раскаленная проволока воткнулась мне в позвоночный канал, прошла вдоль и уткнулась прямо в мозг. И теперь она прокручивается там согнутым в крюк концом, выворачивая наизнанку мое серое вещество, меняя местами его с белым. Или это просто ощущение ампутированной души? Почему все так?


End file.
